


one chat, utter chaos (ndrv3 chatfic)

by wrenkos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Humor, References to Canon, chatfic, thanks iruma for making this teen rated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenkos/pseuds/wrenkos
Summary: [(pain)isthas addedscreaming,;3c,luminary of the stars,bow down,mystery manand10 otherstoUntitled Group Chat.][(pain)isthas changed the group name to79th class][ 11:46 am ](pain)ist:we’ve been classmates for how long and we haven’t made a gc yet!!(pain)ist:and that absolutely h a d to change so here i ambow down:you know what this means?luminary of the stars:do we wanna know





	1. kick it off with a bang(ing on your door)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's probably eight thousand chatfics for the ndrv3 cast but have another  
> references to canon which references to spoilers, so. be wary
> 
> names and aliases here! i tried to make them obvious but just in case:  
> (pain)ist: kaede  
> screaming: shuichi  
> bow down: ouma  
> luminary of the stars: kaito  
> maki: maki  
> Gentleman Gonta: gonta  
> live to serve: kirumi  
> shingucci: shinguuji  
> mystery man: rantaro  
> GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS: iruma  
> i love girls: tenko  
> tired and gay: himiko  
> angie!!!: angie  
> ;3c: tsumugi  
> don’t.: hoshi  
> KIIBO: kiibo

[ **(pain)ist** has added **screaming** , **;3c** , **luminary of the stars** , **bow down** , **mystery man** and **10** **others** to **Untitled Group Chat.** ]

[ **(pain)ist** has changed the group name to **79th class** ]

[ 11:46 am ]

 **(pain)ist:  
** we’ve been classmates for how long and we haven’t made a gc yet!!

 **(pain)ist:  
** and that absolutely h a d to change so here i am

 **bow down:  
** you know what this means?

 **luminary of the stars:  
** do we wanna know

 **mystery man:  
** this is ouma, so probably not?

 **luminary of the stars:  
** then no

 **bow down:  
** well too bad!!

 **screaming:  
**?

 **bow down:  
** h

 **screaming:  
** oh.

 **shingucci:  
** Oh dear.

 **(pain)ist:  
** don’t make me regret this

 **(pain)ist:  
** ouma

 **luminary of the stars:  
** WE CAN SEE YOU TYPING

 **(pain)ist:  
** ouma please don’t

 **bow down:  
** **_hewwo?? ? ??_ **

**mystery man:  
** thanks! I hate it

 **(pain)ist:  
** why

 **screaming:  
** it hasn't even been one (1) minute

 **;3c:  
** ah, so that’s how we’re going to be?

 **mystery man:  
** i don’t think I like how that was sentenced

 **screaming:**    
,,,i don’t think i’m going to like this. let me out

 **angie!!!:  
** oh!! hello hello!! angie is here!!!

 **bow down:  
** h

 **(pain)ist:  
** don’t

 **screaming:  
** don’t

 **mystery man:  
** don’t

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** DONT

 **luminary of the stars:  
** dn’t

 **mystery man:  
** dn’t

 **luminary of the stars:  
** fuck you

 **Gentleman Gonta:  
** Fuck you!

 **luminary of the stars:  
** i

 **GOREGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** GJKSDHKFJHJDKFHIUKJFHKDJFHKJDFH

 **mystery man:  
** HKGJJKHDJKHFJ ?f? g???g?FgKuhuihuHUIHDFJHKHFJDKH

 **angie!!!:  
**!!!!!!!!!

 **bow down:  
** UH HOLY SHIT

 **luminary of the stars:  
** GONTA WHY

 **luminary of the stars:  
** W H Y

 **mystery man:  
** HHKHJJJHHHJGJHHJFJHFDHJFDHJFSDHSL;;L’.;L;;;L;’L;DFDS

 **screaming:  
** i just astral projected

 **shingucci:  
** hmm. I didn’t expect this, Gokuhara-kun...

 **Gentleman Gonta:  
** Oh! Sorry, did Gonta say something wrong? Everybody was typing what message before said, right?

 **mystery man:  
** OH MY GOD

 **screaming:  
** ah, that. explains 

 **angie!!!:  
** kami-sama says that gonta has to be protected!

 **angie!!!:  
** At absolutely all costs.

 **shingucci:  
** I'm inclined to agree.

 **bow down:  
** nkkjkdlkfjklglkjdflkjfkljfg i’m gonna piss myself

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** kinky

 **(pain)ist:  
** no!!!!

 **bow down:  
** LET GONTA SAY FUCK AKAMATSU-CHAN 

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** FUCK YEAH!!!

 **(pain)ist:  
** NO!!!!

[ **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS** changed the group chat name to **LET GONTA SAY FUCK** ]

 **(pain)ist:  
** NO!!!!!!

[ **(pain)ist** changed the group chat name to **79th class** ]

 **(pain)ist:  
** make gonta say that word and i won’t hesitate!!!

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS** :  
o shit

 **mystery man:  
** waddup?

 **luminary of the stars:  
** no

 **mystery man:  
** ah. okay.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** sick burn

 **(pain)ist:  
** I will not allow you to taint gonta like this!!!!

 **bow down:  
** what are you gonna do punk? ?? ? play clair de lune and make saihara cry again??

 **screaming:  
** to my defense. it was emotional

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** POOICHI CRYHARA

 **angie!!!:  
** but weren't you crying too, iruma??

 **mystery man:  
** oof

 **bow down:  
** meet me right now!! behind the gym!!! punk!! !! I'm the supreme leader of evil and you're just a pianist!!!

 **bow down:  
** your hands are only strong enough to play piano!!! punk!!!! !!

 **maki:  
** since kaede’s hands are  “only strong enough to play piano”, she cannot strangle you with relative ease.

 **maki:  
** I, however, on the other hand, can and will.

 **screaming:  
**...............wow??

 **screaming:  
** you want those to be your first two messages in this chat?

 **maki:  
** sure.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** GDISHSJDHD

 **mystery man:  
** rip in pepperoni...you will be missed, ouma….

 **(pain)ist:  
** should i be...scared or honored

 **maki:  
** both?

 **shingucci:  
** I believe the correct term for this would be

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** GET FUCKED

 **shingucci:  
** 'a powermove'.

 **luminary of the stars:  
** hjgskjhfjdf "i believe the correct term for this would be" "GET FUCKED" "a powermove"

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** YEAH GET FUCKED!!!

 **shingucci:  
** Miu Iruma.

 **bow down:  
** oh shit full name drop folks!!!

 **shingucci:  
** I will tear out your nerves.

 **mystery man:  
** woah there cowboy, maybe back it up a little?

 **bow down:  
** cowboy

 **(pain)ist:  
**...imagine rantaro saying cowboy

 **bow down:  
** we finally find out his talent..................ultimate cowboy, motherfucker

 **luminary of the stars:  
** holy shit

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** yeehaw bitch!!!

 **angie!!!:  
** nyahaha~! kami-sama says that would be interesting.

 **shingucci:**  
If it helps, I've witnessed him saying 'yaint' before.

 **mystery man:  
** hey that was ironic i'm not a cowboy

 **mystery man:  
** probably. hopefully. dunno 

 **bow down:  
** suspicious 

 **mystery man:  
** but i'm not a suspicious guy?? 

 **(pain)ist:  
** well,, i mean sure? ??? 

 **Gentleman Gonta:  
** um...Did Gonta do something wrong? Why is everybody fighting?

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** NAH YOU’RE DOING GREAT

 **Gentleman Gonta:  
** oh! Okay! :D

 **angie!!!:  
** emojis!!!

 **mystery man:  
** gonta...you're too good for us. god, i would die for you

 **Gentleman Gonta:  
** oh! but dying bad!

 **mystery man:  
** my point exactly...you're too good. god.

 **screaming:  
**...and nobody reacts to what he's emojing at?

 **bow down:  
** emojing

 **screaming:  
** yeah

 **bow down:  
** ,

 **bow down:  
** i was expecting something else but you know what? that's fair

 **mystery man:  
** valid

 **shingucci:  
** I believe right now shirogane-san say “pure” right now, but…

 **mystery man:  
** but?

 **shingucci:  
** she appears to be typing at the moment.

 **bow down:  
** she's been typing for like!! the past ten minutes!! and now you notice?? gosh!

 **(pain)ist:  
** shirogane-san are you okay??

 **mystery man:  
** it's a cry for help

 **bow down:  
** mood

 **mystery man:  
** when did she start typing?

 **screaming:  
** i believe it was after she sent 'ah, so that's how it's going to be'...

 **screaming:  
** when reacting to. you know.

 **mystery man:  
** that, huh?

 **angie!!!:  
** oh, angie wasn’t here when that happened, but angie already read it.

 **angie!!!:  
** angie will ask kami-sama what tsumugi is doing!

 **mystery man:  
** that’d be great, thanks

 **angie!!!:  
** kami-sama says...

 **angie!!!:  
** oh?

 **mystery man:  
** he says oh?

 **angie!!!:  
** no!! i thought he was done napping, but it looks like today kami-sama is going to sleep in.

 **angie!!!:  
** nyahaha~! how lazy!

 **tired and gay:  
** nyeh...kami-sama's a lot like me...

 **tired and gay:  
** i woke up because my phone was all buzzy.

 **Gentleman Gonta:  
** oh! Like a bee?

 **(pain)ist:  
** i'm gonna cry that's the cutest thing i've ever read?

 **mystery man:  
** oh my god ??

 **(pain)ist:  
** gonta, you're so good. all your interactions with everybody...blessed

 **Gentleman Gonta:  
** Thank you!! :D

 **screaming:  
** wait, himiko...it's 12:10 in the afternoon right now? and you just woke up?

 **tired and gay:  
** i know, right? it's so early...

 **screaming:  
** ,

 **i love girls:  
** don't judge himiko's sleeping schedule, menace!

 **screaming:  
** ah...okay.

 **i love girls:**  
anyways...huh?

 **(pain)ist:  
**? what’s up?

 **i love girls:  
** why has tsumugi been typing for so long?

 **(pain)ist:  
** oh, that? we, uh. don’t know, actually.

 **tired and gay:  
** MP doesn’t work over text, so i don’t know…

 **i love girls:  
** oh, that sucks!! but don’t give up hope, himiko!

 **tired and gay:  
** nyeh...thank you.

 **angie!!!:  
** hey, hey, so, so!!

 **bow down:  
** hey hey you you

 **mystery man:  
** (i don’t like your girlfriend)

 **angie!!!:  
** no, no, that’s not what i wanted to say!

 **bow down:  
** hkfjshkdjhfjkhf

 **angie!!!:  
** angie wanted to say, should we send somebody to go look for her?

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** i haven’t heard any gunshots, so she hasn’t been shot at least lmaooooooo

 **mystery man:  
** that’s...pretty reassuring?

 **;3c:  
** honestly, he just plainly said ‘hewwo’. it’s not that bad, really. i guess the word ‘hewwo’ has a flight reaction, and has a pretty malicious aura, and i guess that would be stronger since he bolded and italicized it. but really, that’s not so bad. i mean. just stick your foot into the ‘hewwo’ tag on the tumblr helliste, and you’ll realize it’s a lot worse! i mwean, i can mawke my twping a wot worse, see? wut it can get a wot worse, too...wet me swow wou! uwu awl swould fwear me, bwcas i cwn gwo pwst a swimplw ‘hewwo’. i cwn gwt a wt worsw, two, uw knwo? i cwn twke mst ow mw wowuels owt...chwnge mw “e”s tw “ii” lwiik dis...owr, wuu cwold chngwe thwm to “w”...or uwr “t”s to “d”s! wike dis, swe? iw cwn gwt worsw. sw, fweiir mw wet? wegwt uwr ewistwnce?  (◠‿◠✿)

 **mystery man:  
** hm. bad. 

 **luminary of the stars:  
** WHY!!!!

 **bow down:  
** HguHKJHFKH WHA TTHE FUKC

 **tired and gay:  
** …….that’s...pretty cursed…

 **(pain)ist:  
** w

 **(pain)ist:  
** WHAT

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK!!!

 **shingucci:  
** what…???

 **screaming:  
** ah, suddenly i can’t read…

 **;3c:  
** anyways! my point being, ‘hewwo’ is just the beginning.

 **;3c:  
** ………….oh, the conversation already went past the hewwo conversation, didn’t it?

 **mystery man:  
** uh, yeah.

 **angie!!!:  
** oh

 **angie!!!:**    
oh me oh my???

**angie!!!:**

kami-sama doesn’t like this and neither do i!

 **screaming:  
** …….that was pretty good, actually

 **angie!!!:  
** tyty!! but angie thinks saihara missed the point.

 **;3c:  
** escapism!

 **screaming:  
** i'm blocking out the memory 

 **mystery man:  
** you good?

 **screaming:  
** am i ever 

 **mystery man:  
** that's fair 

 

[ **don't.** has left the group chat ]

 **bow down:  
** UKBFJGKIGHH

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** YEET!!!!!!

 **;3c:  
** o

 **bow down:  
** HOSHI JUST LEFT THE CHAT KJDHJKDFHKJDFH

 **mystery man:  
** goodbye sweet prince...fly away from here. ……… escape. be free.

 **shingucci:  
** oh, dear…

 **;3c:  
** sorry hoshi-kun!!

 **mystery man:  
** he's not in the chat?

 **;3c:  
** it's the thought that counts!

 **mystery man:  
** true

 **live to serve:  
** Ah, I was not aware we had a group chat and didn't see this until now. Apologies.

 **;3c:  
** good afternoon!!!

 **(pain)ist:  
** hello toujou-san!!

 **live to serve:  
** Good afternoon, everyone.

 **bow down:  
** welcome to chilis mom

 **live to serve:  
** Well, I thought this would be more like hell than Chili’s.

 **shingucci:  
** It is.

 **live to serve:  
** Well.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** In both you have people capable of sucking your fucking dick!!!

 **(pain)ist:  
** iruma-san..,,

 **live to serve:  
**...My point exactly. This is Hell. 

 **live to serve:  
**...Anyways, did something happen here? I just saw Hoshi-kun exit the cafeteria with almost an angry expression on his face.

 **;3c:  
** ,

 **;3c:  
** shit

 **mystery man:  
** that’s your cue, shirogane-san

 **;3c:  
** SHIT!!

 **bow down:  
** woooooooow!!! she's swearing!! never thought i'd see the day

 **shingucci:  
** From where I am right now, I can see that he seems to be heading to the girls dorms.

 **;3c:  
** FUCK

 **bow down:  
** she's even saying "fuck"!!! what a turn of events indeed

 **angie!!!:  
** nyahaha~! i’ll pray for you!!

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** “”””””””from where i am now””””” suspicious as FUCK shitgoopee

 **luminary of the stars:  
** HKJHFKJSDHJKFHFDJK SHITGOOPEE

 **shingucci:  
** ……

 **(pain)ist:  
**...don’t tell me you’re in the vents again???

 **angie!!!:  
** “again”?

 **bow down:  
** once i saw him in the fucking bushes “observing humanity”

 **screaming:  
**...that is concerning?

 **shingucci:  
** I assure you, it is none of your concern.

 **(pain)ist:  
** where are you right now then???

 **shingucci:  
**...in the vent near the entrance of the girls dorms.

 **luminary of the stars:  
** what the f u cK

 **shingucci:  
** I was planning on exiting to the library, but my phone began to light up and I stayed in this spot.

 **shingucci:  
** but that aside…

 **shingucci:  
** I believe by now would be around the time that Hoshi-kun finds your dorm, Shirogane-san.

 **shingucci:  
** Best of luck.

 **live to serve:  
** I just finished reading everything...best of luck from me as well.

 **bow down:  
** nishishi...in times of desperation people show their true colors!

 **;3c:  
** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** LMAOOO I CAN HEAR THE DOORBELL RINGING

 **;3c:  
** I KNOW YOUR DORM IS RIGHT NEXT TO ME IRUMA HELP ME

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** FUCK NO

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** I DON’T WANNA DIE TO HIS LITTLE GREMLIN HANDS

 **screaming:  
** so you’re fearful of your life?

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** WHO WOULDN’T BE!!

 **screaming  
** good point.

 **;3c:  
** I CAN’T DIE HERE!!! SEASON 3 OF FREE COMES OUT SOON

 **luminary of the stars:  
** ,that’s your reason to live?

 **mystery man:  
** why didn’t you run when toujou-san sent her first message??

 **;3c:  
** ANIME IS A PERFECTLY VALID REASON TO LIVE MOMOTA-KUN!!!

 **;3c:  
** AND I HAD TO HIDE THINGS

 **mystery man:  
**...things?

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** HER KINKY SEX SHIT

 **;3c:  
** IT’S NOT THAT

 **bow down:  
** iiiif i had to guess, it’d be anime body pillows?

 **;3c:  
**..okay it’s that

 **mystery man:  
** waifu for laifu, as they say 

 **maki:  
** never type that.

 **mystery man:  
** aight

 **;3c:  
** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! HE’S RINGING THE DOORBELL REALLY FAST NOW AND IDK IF THE CHAIR JAMMING THE DOOR WILL LAST IF HE TRIES KNOCKING

 **live to serve:  
** I don’t know how fast I would arrive if I were to head over now.

 **;3c:  
** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **(pain)ist:  
** i’m sure hoshi-kun wouldn’t kill you!

 **maki:  
** it’s possible.

 **;3c:  
** not helping!!!

 **;3c:  
** shiT!!!

 **mystery man:  
** did he get in?

 **;3c:  
** NO HE’S KNOCKIGN NOW AND HE’S NOT SAYING A WORD

 **;3c:  
** i am genuinely fearful of my life right now!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **;3c:  
** FUCK OKAY THIS IS A DESPERATE SITUATION AND IT CALLS FOR DESPERATE MEASURES

 **bow down:  
** oh?? you’ve got me on the edge of my seat!!!

 **;3c:  
** SHINGUUJI

 **shingucci:  
** Yes?

 **;3c:  
** VENT ABOVE MY BED WHERE DOES IT LEAD

 **bow down:  
** oh that's. pretty desperate 

 **tired and gay:  
** ………...wow, that’s _really_ desperate…

 **angie!!!:  
** nyahaha. kami-sama and i agree!

 

 **;3c:  
** I know you’ve been into my room. I made a stack of dimes above my closet and it fell over so I know you hid in there so don't try saying you haven't been to my room, Shinguuji

 **mystery man:  
**...wow, shirogane-san,, that’s…

 **bow down:  
** wow???? wrow, dare i say????

 **bow down:  
** shirogane-chan is more cunning than i thought!!! 

 **shingucci:  
** ……

 **bow down:  
** period period period period,,

 **angie!!!:  
** most people say dot dot dot!

 **bow down:  
** to each their own!

 **shingucci:  
**...This is a surprise. I’ll have to note it…

 **screaming:  
** is that,,good or bad

 **shingucci:  
** Well, since you force my hand, I will help you. The vent in your room connects to most of the girls dorms. I am in the vent near the entrance of the girls dorms right now.

 **screaming:  
** never mind i guess it’s good?

 **;3c:  
** if my life weren’t on the line i would be concerned, but,

 **shingucci:  
** Just get into it for now, and I’ll make my way over...I believe it takes around five to ten minutes.  

 **shingucci:  
** However, you owe me one.

 **;3c:  
** how do you get into these things on a daily basis??

 **angie!!!:  
** it’s a daily thing?????

 **shingucci:  
** I have my ways.

 **;3c:  
** njkhhuuiuummmbbbbbbbbbxcbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv,.’

 **angie!!!:  
**????

 **bow down:  
** did you mean to send that, shirogane-san?

 **(pain)ist:  
** she probably didn’t?

 **live to serve:  
** It was likely by accident.

 **;3c:  
** okay,, this isn’t so bad?? just closed the vent door

 **shingucci:  
** really?

 **;3c:  
** what do you mean, ‘really’??

 **shingucci:  
** I expected it to take longer, for somebody who has never been in a vent before...assumedly.

 **;3c:  
** well it’s a lot different in games and anime but fuCK

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** buttfuck

 **(pain)ist:  
** not now, iruma-san,,

 **bow down:  
** oh?? did hoshi get in??

 **;3c:  
** HE KNOWS HOW TO PICK LOCKS

 **;3c:  
** WHY DOES HE KNOW THAT

 **bow down:  
** oh! a fellow lockpicker!!

 **;3c:  
** oh my gof yoh mh god ohm yogd fuc kfuck fuck fuckf cukc cufkc fuck ufk fuck fcuk

 **live to serve:  
** But you’re in the vent, yes?

 **;3c:  
** yeah but!! it really scared me hguhsukh

 **;3c:  
** hhhhe’s looking at my sailor moon figurine…

 **(pain)ist:  
** oh my god

 **;3c:  
** if he harms sailor moon. i’m jumping out of this vent and bashing his head in with my phone.

 **(pain)ist:  
** oh my god??

 **bow down:  
** how bloodthirsty

 **;3c:  
** he’s checking my closet and i’m backing away vvvverrry slowly from the vent opening,, i can see him but he can’t see me right now,, hopefully

 **;3c:  
** ,,oh

 **mystery man:  
** what’s up

 **;3c:  
** ,,, my cosplay is in that closet,,,

 **;3c:  
** if he harms them. he is going to die a worse death than ash in that one pokemon movie

 **screaming:  
** ah, that wasn’t so bad, though?

 **;3c:  
** i could say other things. but they would be spoilers.

 **shingucci:  
** I’m halfway there.

 **angie!!!:  
** quick! nyahahaha

 **;3c:  
** he’s sitting on my chair!!! umm he doesn’t look too too mad though,,

 **;3c:  
** he’s texting somebody

 **(pain)ist:  
** oh that’s,, me.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** hohoho little gremlin is sliding into bakamatsu’s dms!!! ;;))

 **(pain)ist:  
** he isn’t that type of person!!

 **(pain)ist:  
**...but he wants to be added back in.

 **screaming:  
** well, he can’t read the previous messages and he can’t do anything to physically harm shirogane-san...so i think you should add him in.

 **screaming:  
** a point of a group chat is to have everybody included, right? and we wouldn’t want to exclude him…

 **angie!!!:  
** bravo, bravo!! kami-sama wholeheartedly agrees!

 **bow down:  
** you’re full of surprises, saihara-chan! how inspirational,

 **;3c:  
** ah, if you put it that way...then yeah, he should be added.

 **(pain)ist:  
** ok! adding him!

[ **(pain)ist** has added **don’t.** to the group chat ]

 **don't.:  
** Where's Shirogane.

 **;3c:  
** ummmm I'm in my grave!!

 **don't.:  
**...I broke into your room. did you escape out of the window or something?

 **;3c:  
** yyeah and I ran to my grave. straight,, into the coffin !!! hahahahaha

 **bow down** :  
did you learn how to lockpick in prison, too~~??

 **don't.:  
** that's none of your concern.

 **i love girls:  
** you broke into a GIRLS room?!?! you menace!! get out now!!!

 **;3c:  
** now you help??????

 **don't.:  
** …….sorry, that was really uncool of me.

 **don't.:  
** just.. i expected better than you.

 **GOREGOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** lmao I sure fucking didn't 

 **(pain)ist:  
** iruma-san!!

 **;3c:  
** I,, live to disappoint???

 **mystery man:  
** oh that is a mood

 **don’t.:  
** just,,,

 **;3c:  
** i won’t ,, hewwo-speak again

 **shingucci:  
** I wasn’t aware there was a term for it.

 **don’t.:  
** ……..

 **shingucci:  
** Wrong thing to type, I assume?

 **tired and gay:  
** ………………...yeah. even i could tell…

 **don’t.:  
** yeah. don’t let it happen again, shirogane-san.

 **don’t.:  
** if you were ouma, you’d be dead.

 **bow down:  
** awww, lil ol’ me???

 **don’t.:  
** yeah, if you wrote that you’d be dead in an instant.

 **bow down:  
** ouch! harsh

 **don’t.:  
** anyways...i’ll be leaving your room.

 **don’t.:  
** if it happens again. i will actually kill you.

 **screaming:  
**...that’s illegal?

 **don’t:  
** it is

 **mystery man:  
** wow. 

**screaming:**

..........ah, he went offline.

 **;3c:  
**...and he left the room. ..

 **mystery man:  
** he's pretty cryptic. 

 **shingucci:  
** Shirogane-san, do I have to lead you out now?

 **;3c:  
** umm. no, since he didn’t kill me?

 **shingucci:  
** Alright. Can I get out in your room, then? I was going to exit the vents before you asked for help, anyways, and this way it wouldn’t be too much of a pain. I’m a couple of turns away.

 **;3c:  
** uhhhhhhhhhh okay!! if that’s the favor i owe you

 **shingucci:  
** fair.

 **(pain)ist:  
** ah!! we have that test tomorrow, so i’m gonna leave to go study!!

 **luminary of the stars:  
** we have a what

 **live to serve:  
** You didn’t know? We have a test tomorrow. Mathematics. 

 **luminary of the stars:  
** OH FUCK

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** SHIT

 **luminary of the stars:  
** YEAH OKAY I’M LEAVING NOW

 **live to serve:  
** I would advise the rest of you to go as well.

 **angie!!!:  
** okay!! 

 **bow down:  
** bye bye mom~~

 **live to serve:  
** Don’t.

 **bow down:  
** aaw :(((

 

[ 1:34 pm ]

 **KIIBO:  
** Oh, I didn’t know we had a group chat! Sorry, I was at a checkup with the Professor…

 **KIIBO:  
** I’ll begin reading the past messages now!

 **mystery man:  
** oh, you’ve got a big storm coming, kiibo

 **KIIBO:  
** I do???

 

[ 1:42 pm ]

 **KIIBO:  
** Oh. I understand now.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rewrite tsumugi's hewwo paragraph twice because my internet crashed.  
> also, in this au ,, certain characters (shinguuji) will have their ingame disgusting shit absolutely voided!


	2. this is a test of...?

[ 2:46 am ]

 **luminary of the stars:  
** guess who's flunking this test

 

[ 2:49 am ]

 **luminary of the stars:  
** I know none of you are asleep right now unless you're toujou

 **luminary of the stars:  
** or hoshi. hell probably even tenko

 **luminary of the stars:  
** or literally anybody who can actually fucking function

 **luminary of the stars:  
** none of us have actual good sleeping schedules

 **luminary of the stars:  
** talk to me. suffer with me, guys

 

[ 2:53 am ]

 **luminary of the stars:  
** I KNOW YOU'RE NOT AWAKE GUYS

 **mystery man:  
** mmmmm fine I'll cave I'm awake

 **KIIBO:  
** Sorry, I didn't want to be the one who sent the first message...

 **KIIBO:  
** Why are you awake, Momota-kun?

 **luminary of the stars:  
** studying

 **luminary of the stars:  
** you???

 **KIIBO:  
** ah, I have already gotten enough sleep today. I took a nap earlier.

 **;3c:  
** oh, naps are fun!

 **;3c:  
** unfortunately though I don't get to nap as much as I used to since I don't have the time! lucky kiibo

 **luminary of the stars:  
** wait what the fuck

 **luminary of the stars:  
** why are you awake??? I thought you were functional

 **;3c:  
** I'm perfectly functional!!

 **;3c:  
** I'm just rewatching bnha right now is all. it's pretty standard!

 **luminary of the stars:  
** wh

 **;3c:  
** i also know how to put on enough makeup to make it look like i don’t have eye bags under my eyes.

 **;3c:  
** the glasses help, too!!

 **luminary of the stars:  
** d a m n

 **mystery man:  
** ,..do you think 3 am is bad??? 3 am is weak

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** it’s weak as FUCK that’s what

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** I haven't slept at a decent time since the fucking womb bitch!!!!

 **;3c:  
** ah.

 **KIIBO:  
** Shouldn’t you be trying to get to sleep, then?

 **mystery man:  
** (i doubt this is the case but) maybe she’s studying for the math test tomorrow?

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** FUCK THAT

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** i’m a fucking INVENTOR AND A GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS

 **;3c:  
** so you’re winging it?

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** of fucking COURSE I AM

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** besides i’m miu fucking iruma the ultimate fucking inventor i work with math all the fucking time!!

 **;3c:  
** sometimes i forget you’re actually smart…

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** I CAN READ YOUR FUCKING TEXTS

 **;3c:  
** ,and?

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** AND MY ROOM IS RIGHT FUCKING NEXT TO YOU

 **;3c:  
** and i now know how to go into vents.

 **KIIBO:  
** oh. 

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** ,

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** HEY

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** FUCK YOU

 **mystery man:  
** oh my fucking god

 **luminary of the stars:  
** SHIROGANE DON’T YOU DARE

 **luminary of the stars:  
** we already have one vent crawler we don’t need TWO

 **KIIBO:  
** I second that.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** see even KIIBO fucking thinks vent crawling is weird as shit

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** AND HE LETS SHITGOOPEE DO HIS OBSERVING SHIT

 **KIIBO:  
** Only because that’s what got him the title of an Ultimate in the first place…

 **luminary of the stars:  
** hey i forged shit and i think that’s better

 **;3c:  
**...is it?  

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** AT LEAST MY WAY OF ACHIEVING THIS FUCKING STATUS WAS LEGIT BITCH!!!

 **KIIBO:  
** Your contact lenses, right?

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** they may be dumb and boring as SHIT but IT EARNED ME THIS FUCKING TITLE SO IT’S NOT ALL TOO USELESS

 **mystery man:  
** no but guys wait

 **mystery man:  
** this is probably because i haven’t slept in 2 days

 **luminary of the stars:  
** two whole fucking days???????????

 **mystery man:  
** yeah

 **mystery man:  
** but hear me out

 **mystery man:  
** i had a godawful fucking thought and i need you all to fucking suffer with me ok

 **luminary of the stars:  
** you ok?

 **mystery man:  
** it's 3 am

 **mystery man:  
** ok but hush hush for one second

 **KIIBO:  
** “hush hush”?

 **mystery man:  
** yes

 **mystery man:  
** y'all ready? 

 **;3c:  
** i’m listening!

 **luminary of the stars:  
** ready for anything

 **mystery man:  
** ok so

 **mystery man:  
** two vent crawlers????

 **mystery man:  
** that thought legitimately terrifies me

 **mystery man:  
** shirogane-san teaming up with shinguuji-kun to watch us while we sleep?

 **luminary of the stars:  
** OH MY GOD

 **KIIBO:  
** I thought you said you were ready for anything, Momota-kun...

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** well he was fucking INCORRECT

 **mystery man:  
** like,,god

 **mystery man:  
** “did you know amami-kun sleeps like a stereotypical male protagonist?”  
“how intriguing! i wasn’t aware there was a term for that”

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** NO

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** I JUST PICTURED THAT FUCK NO!!! FUCK YOU’

 **luminary of the stars:  
** hHJKKJJKFJKSJFJ HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUKC/

 **mystery man:  
** shirogane-san don’t you do it

 **;3c:  
** guys i was joking about that

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** thank FUCK

 **;3c:  
** also, i don’t even know the vent layout

 **mystery man:  
** the “yet” isn’t written but it’s there

 **;3c:  
** ,

 **;3c:  
** listen

 **;3c:  
** i would much rather watch anime then crawl in a vent!

 **luminary of the stars:  
** thank god

 **;3c:  
** it’d probably make for an interesting photoshoot though…

 **luminary of the stars:  
** goddammit

 **mystery man:  
** don’t you do it

 **KIIBO:  
** I believe that is the line.

 **KIIBO:  
** Please do not cross it.

 **luminary of the stars:  
** kksnkllouuhknjnkkjkughjjnmfmnbiuijnnd

 **mystery man:  
** get em kiibo

 **KIIBO:  
** Also, everybody, I am concerned for you all. I know I’ll be able to last, but.

 **KIIBO:  
** It’s 3:15.

 **;3c:  
** ah!

 **;3c:  
** you all distracted me from continuing to watch bnha for 18 minutes??

 **mystery man:  
** is that. really your worry right now

 **;3c:  
** yes!!!

 **;3c:  
** eighteen entire, whole minutes!! that’s half an ep of this gorgeous animation!!!

 **mystery man:  
** and there she goes...offline

 **mystery man:  
** be free…….fly away from here

 **mystery man:  
** anyways y’all i’m gonna go eat an entire math textbook and then pass out

 **luminary of the stars:  
** you’re gonna what???????????

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** YOU HEARD THE MAN

 **mystery man:  
** mmm

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** he’s gonna fucking EAT A MATH TEXTBOOK

 **mystery man:  
** crru cnmh. love it

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** AND PASS THE FUCK OUT

 **luminary of the stars:  
** jesus

 **KIIBO:  
** ……….Please, get some sleep.

 **luminary of the stars:  
** yeah uh i’m worried

 **mystery man:  
** it’s joke

 **KIIBO:  
** Don’t you mean “it’s a joke”?

 **mystery man:  
**...not really

 **mystery man:  
** anyways. i’m gonna pass out. night

 **KIIBO:  
** Good night, Amami-kun.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** SWEET WET DREAMS TO YOU

 **KIIBO:  
**...Iruma-san…

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** nah

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** but good night folks

 **KIIBO:  
** Goodnight.

 

[ 4:20 am ]

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** BLAZE IT

 **KIIBO:  
**...Please go to sleep.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** no fuck you

 

[ 5:27 am ]

 **luminary of the stars:  
** I’M SO FUCKED FOR THIS TEST

 **luminary of the stars:  
** help

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** fucked

 **luminary of the stars:  
** d

 **luminary of the stars:  
** _dude_

 

[ 6:10 am ]

 **live to serve:  
** Why were you awake at such ungodly times?

 **mystery man:  
** who really knows

 **live to serve:  
** Well, if anybody needs coffee or tea, I’ll be willing to make some for you.

 **GORGEOUS GIRK GENIUS:  
** fucking uhh

 **GORGEIUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** bean juic E

 **live to serve:  
**...I believe that is another term for coffee, yes.

 **mystery man:  
** nah it’s okay. i’m good

 

[ 7:23 am ]

 **angie!!!:  
** angie thinks that they were awake at ungodly times because they don’t have kami-sama~!!

 **(pain)ist:  
** i think they might need more than kami-sama

 **(pain)ist:  
** i think they need some sleep, too.

 **shingucci:  
** I have to agree.

 **angie!!!:  
** mhmm mhmm!! sleep is good too!!

 **(pain)ist:  
** but amami-kun, are you okay???

 **mystery man:  
** who really knows at this point

 **(pain)ist:  
**..fair, i guess???

 **mystery man:  
** haha

 

 

[ 7:45 am ]

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** momooba test soon!!!!

 **angie!!!:  
** do you want me to pray for you~?

 **luminary of the stars:  
** nah. i’m good

 **angie!!!:  
** alright, alright!! but the door is always open, momota-kun~!

 **luminary of the stars:  
** t,,thanks?

 **angie!!!:  
** nyahahaha, you’re welcome~~

 

[ 7:52 am ]

 **luminary of the stars:  
** E I GHT MINUTES!!!

 **bow down:  
** wooooowww, momota-chan must be really nervous for this test!!!

 **luminary of the stars:  
** I missed my sleep for it man

 **luminary of the stars:  
** and you need sleep to become a MAN, man

 **;3c:  
** and there goes momota-kun’s beauty sleep...it will be dearly missed...

 **bow down:  
** weeeeeeeeeellllllll, i’m sure his hair will look fine anyways!

 **tired and gay:  
** how could you sacrifice sleep for a test?

 **tired and gay:  
** that’s so………...idiotic…

 **i love girls:  
** to be expected of a menace! typical behavior!

 **mystery man:  
** oof that’s gotta hurt

 **luminary of the stars:  
** HEY I DON’T WANT TO FAIL ALRIGHT

 

[ 10:49 am ]

 **luminary of the stars:  
** why is math Like That

 **don’t.:  
** because it just is.

 **luminary of the stars:  
** uuooooghhuuguufgsjkfhjhdf man fuck math why do we have to learn it

 **don’t.:  
** it’s part of the school curriculum.  

 **luminary of the stars:  
** no but

 **luminary of the stars:  
** like

 **luminary of the stars:  
** what guy just woke up and just decided to invent formulas

 **screaming:  
** that would be a serious case of 2 am thoughts

 **mystery man:  
** honestly? my 2 am thoughts ruin my life for me

 **mystery man:  
** usually

 **screaming:  
** ah, they do that to me, too

 **luminary of the stars:  
** did’ya scroll up?

 **screaming:  
** yes.

 **screaming:  
** i also believe that would be terrifying

 **angie!!!:  
** kami-sama wants to remind you all that shinguuji-kun is in this chat!

 **live to serve:  
** I believe they are aware.

 **shingucci:  
** I sincerely hope they are.

 **bow down:  
** yikes!

 

[ 10:53 am ]

 **luminary of the stars:  
**...so what did you all get for the third question

 

[ 10:55 am ]

 **luminary of the stars:  
** help

 

[ 10:57 am ]

 **luminary of the stars:  
** help a guy out, would you guys???

 **luminary of the stars:  
** I think I messed this test up to the moon and back

 **bow down:  
** momota-chaaaaaaaaaan, yukizome-sensei is looking at you

 

 **luminary of the the stars:  
** SHE'S W;;KJJJM/

 **luminary of the stars:  
** Bnmj

 

[ 1:23 pm ]

 **KIIBO:  
** With Momota-kun’s phone scheduled to sit in the office with the headmaster for the rest of the day, his final texts become much more ominous.

 **mystery man:  
** it’s true but you shouldn’t say it

 **screaming:  
** ah, but the headmaster is nice, though. I’m sure his phone will be fine.

 **bow down:  
** i bet that he feels resent towards momota-chan!!

 **live to serve:  
** And why is that?

 **live to serve:  
** The Headmaster is quite understanding, and he runs this school with the intention of cultivating “Ultimate” talents.

 **live to serve:  
** I may not be able to serve him as a maid, but as a student is...sufficient.

 **bow down:  
** wow did i actually get mom to go on her phone??

 **live to serve:  
** Please don’t call me that.

 **screaming:  
** well, to be fair, she checks it, so…

 **bow down:  
** but anyways. didn’t the headmaster want to be an astronaut?

 **KIIBO:  
** he does?

 **screaming:  
** I’ve heard that rumor before!

 **screaming:  
** I haven’t seen the evidence, though, so I just rule it off as gossip.

 **bow down:  
** but it’s interesting, right??

 **screaming:  
**...yes.

 **screaming:  
** not to mention, momota-kun and the headmaster both have purple hair

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** AND his daughter!! but CRYHARA WOULD KNOW THAT HUH ;;)

 **KIIBO:  
** Iruma-san!

 **live to serve:  
** Please do not speak of her that way.

 **live to serve:  
** She is, after all, an upperclassman.

 **screaming:  
** yes, please don’t suggest that…

 **screaming:  
** we just share the same talent is all

 **screaming:  
** but she’s far more qualified for her position.

 **(pain)ist:  
** hey, don’t look down on yourself!!

 **mystery man:  
** we’re here for you!

 **angie!!!:  
** we all are, we all are!!!

 **screaming:  
** t

 **screaming:  
** thanks

 **screaming:  
** uh

 **screaming:  
** anyways. ouma-kun, you were saying?

 **bow down:  
** oh, me?? whomst?

 **bow down:  
** yeah, i was saying...don’t you all think it’s very odd that momota-chan, despite forging papers, was allowed as an ultimate-status student regardless?

 **bow down:  
** i think that the headmaster is picking favorites! no faiiiirrr

 **mystery man:  
** well, yeah

 **mystery man:  
** but the guy has his daughter attending the school

 **shingucci:  
** yes, I don’t believe anybody can best her when it comes to favorites. For the better or for the worst.

 **angie!!!:  
** for the better or for the worst?? huh??

 **shingucci:  
** Allow me to be blunt.

 **shingucci:  
** Imagine if the headmaster’s favorite was Ouma here.

 **bow down:  
** w

 **screaming:  
** true.

 **bow down:  
** well THAT was uncalled for!!! i was even nice today and started a conversation

 **live to serve:  
** I suspect you were “nice” because you likely knew that when you typed that Yukizome-sensei was looking over, then Momota-kun would panic a bit.

 **shingucci:  
** Yes, I was thinking that as well…

 **(pain)ist:  
** wow,,you guys are really showing no mercy

 **screaming:  
** they really don’t hesitate...

 **mystery man:  
** they won’t hesitate bitch

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** DAMN RIGHT FUCK POOUMA UP BITCH!!!!

 **bow down:  
** rude!!!

 **don’t.:  
** and rightfully so.

 **don’t.:  
** i bet the kid was planning on pranking somebody tonight, anyways. momota-kun’s phone getting taken away wouldn’t be enough chaos for the guy.

 **bow down:  
** aww no fun!!

 **bow down:  
** when the cryptid comes on and ruins your plans….nothing...oh nothing is fun….

 **bow down:  
** i had blobs of paint prepared and eveeeeeeeeeryythinnggg.

 **bow down:  
** and you just haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad to ruin it!!!!

 **angie!!!:  
** is that where angie’s paint has gone?

 **bow down:  
** hmm hmm i wonder

 **bow down:  
** guess i’ll just have to prank somebody else now!! hAH

 **(pain)ist:  
** please don’t

 **bow down:  
** nope nope!!!! now that hoshi has gone and broken my plan up into so many little pieces i’ll just have to make a new puzzle! new puzzle, new prank baby!!!!

 **don't.:**  
don't drag me into this. 

 **shingucci:  
** I don’t like the sound of this.

 **screaming:  
** ouma-kun, what are you going to do…??

 **KIIBO:  
** Your irrationality never fails to confuse me.

 **bow down:  
** oof ouch!

 **mystery man:  
** bone hurting juice

 **shingucci:  
**...what?

 **mystery man:  
** it’s nothing

 **bow down:  
** insulted by even the robot?? how cruel i’m gonna cRY!!!!!

 **bow down:  
** in fact, in fact, you all should be worried of what i’m gonna do!

 **screaming:  
** well, you wouldn’t prank anybody in this chat since they could easily read this and then it would be ruined.

 **bow down:  
** ;0

 **screaming:  
** i’m sure harukawa-san would warn momota-kun if you were planning a prank, too

 **maki:  
** I’d much rather kill him

 **bow down:  
** yikes!!

 **bow down:  
** but oh, ding ding ding. you got me!

 **mystery man:  
** well i’m sure it’ll be hilarious, so i’m down. for watching, at least.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** that’s what SHE said

 **mystery man:  
** i’m not into that

 **live to serve:  
** Well, that was abrupt. Ouma just went offline.

 **live to serve:  
** Whatever it is, I hope he doesn’t follow through with it and that it isn’t a mess.

 **shingucci:  
** well, we can hope.

 

[ 9:47 pm ]

 **luminary of the stars:  
** that’s a lot of notifications

 **KIIBO:  
** Momota-kun??

 **luminary of the stars:  
** yeah! finally got my phone back

 **screaming:  
** and a lecture to not go onto your phone in class again, i assume?

 **luminary of the stars:  
** ,, yeah

 **luminary of the stars:  
** but anyways! i’m in the courtyard rn and i can still do training in the gym tonight

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** ohohoohohohoho?????

 **shingucci:  
** must you always make everything inappropriate?

 **tired and gay:  
** nyeh...thanks for the teen rating, iruma-san

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** TO ANSWER BOTH OF THOSE:

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** FUUCK you

 **KIIBO:  
**...Why am I not surprised?

 **luminary of the stars:  
** it’s not anything dirty just w

 **mystery man:  
** w?

 **screaming:  
** did you get caught on your phone again, or something?

 **luminary of the stars:  
** what the fuck

 **tired and gay:  
** nyeh??

 **luminary of the stars:  
** ouma

 **luminary of the stars:  
** what the fuck is that you

 **mystery man:  
**????

 **luminary of the stars:  
** what the fuck???

 **tired and gay:  
** whats happening???

 **luminary of the stars:  
** he;s

 **luminary of the stars:  
** wh

 **luminary of the stars:  
** why the fuck are you in the courtyard

 **shingucci:  
** He’s what.

 **angie!!!:  
** kami-sama says this is not good!

 **luminary of the stars:  
** dude what the h

 **luminary of the stars:  
** what

 **luminary of the stars:  
** is ouma even online??

 **screaming:  
** no???

 **luminary of the stars:  
** why the fuck is he in the courtyard

 **luminary of the stars:  
** ouma

 **luminary of the stars:  
** OUMA

 **luminary of the stars:  
** OUMA DUDE

 **shingucci:  
** oh dear.

 **luminary of the stars:  
** WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 **luminary of the stars:  
** ok i’m gonna fuckign

 **luminary of the stars:  
** go over

 **screaming:  
**...and now he’s...offline.

 **angie!!!:  
** what a mysterious miracle~~!

 **screaming:  
** i wouldn’t call it a miracle, but, uh.

 **screaming:  
** it’s quite mysterious

 **live to serve:  
** What is happenil’;k

 **tired and gay:  
**????

 **live to serve:  
** pl’’;

 **shingucci:  
** My, how ominous.

 **tired and gay:  
**...toujou-san never does that.

 **;3c:  
** good evening everybody!!

 **;3c:  
** wa

 **;3c:  
** wait what did toujou-san just send she never does that??

 **screaming:  
** what???

 **live to serve:  
** I believe he’s

 **live to serve:  
** pranking the security.

 **(pain)ist:  
** he’s what????

 **live to serve:  
** He's pranking the security. I can see it from the window I'm cleaning at the moment.

 **;3c:  
** what?? why??

 **live to serve:  
** I don't know. 

 **live to serve:  
** But he's targeting the head of security. 

 **screaming:  
** but isn't that

 **screaming:  
** isn't the head of security juzo sakakura?

 **tired and gay:**  
i think this is bad... 

 **tired and gay:  
** that guy is always angry. and if ouma's pranking him... 

 **(pain)ist:**  
H

 **(pain)ist:  
** HE'S PRANKING WHO NOW???  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HFJHSKJFHDJ apologies for not getting a chapter out earlier!! it's Crunch Time right now and i haven't had any time to work on this! but it's a good stress relief so there's that  
> also in this au maki, kaito and saihara train in the actual gym, and not in the courtyard


	3. top ten anime deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three honor students almost die, two purple students almost die, and juzo sakakura almost kills five children
> 
> buckle in

[ 9:58 pm ]

 

 **(pain)ist:  
** WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUMA IS PRANKING JUZO SAKAKURA

 **;3c:  
** HE

 **;3c:  
** WHY WOULD HE DO THAT

 **angie!!!:  
** oh no, oh no~! this isn’t good!

 **angie!!!:  
** juzo sakakura doesn’t like kami-sama, and he called angie a freak when she asked him why!

 **angie!!!:  
** Angie hopes he suffers for that.

 **(pain)ist:  
** OUMA IS GOING TO SUFFER FOR PRANKING HIM

 **mystery man:  
** he’s really going to die now.

 **mystery man:  
** that guy is really...too much sometimes yknow

 **shingucci:  
** I’ve observed many. They’re both quite the interesting characters.

 **shingucci:  
** A shame it would take me long to get to the courtyard. I would love to witness what would happen…

 **mystery man:  
** you would witness a murder

 **shingucci:  
** likely.

 **maki:  
** wow.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** holy SHIT WHAT TYPE OF SHIT ARE YOU INTO SHITGOOPEE WHAT THE FUCK

 **shingucci:**  
However, even Juzo Sakakura knows that killing another is illegal. Not to mention said another is a student.

 **shingucci:  
** but I doubt ouma would get away without a trip to the nurses office...

 **tired and gay:  
** ….that guy called me a midget and yelled at me i almost passed out again when i fell asleep in the courtyard…

 **tired and gay:  
** even worse, he scares me too much for me to curse him…

 **i love girls:**  
JUZO SAKAKURA

 **i love girls:  
** I HATE that menace!!! he’s the worst of the worst of menace behaviour!! and he even is mean to himiko!!!

 **i love girls:  
** for once, i hope ouma’s prank works! that menace deserves it, and ouma deserves to suffer too!

 **screaming:  
**...so for you, it’s a win-win situation?

 **i love girls:  
** of course!

 **live to serve:  
** Well, regardless, Ouma is going to get himself killed.

 **;3c:  
**...they’re in the courtyard, right?

 **screaming:  
** ah, are you going to go stop them??

 **;3c:  
** well, juzo sakakura once caught me coming back from a convention and called anime dumb and stupid!

 **;3c:  
** he called hatsune miku an ugly piece of shit and i’m down to see him suffer.

 **screaming:  
** o

 **screaming:  
** oh.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** shittygane what the flying fuck

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** BITCH THAT’S PETTY AS SHIT!!!

 **;3c:  
** he called anime dumb!

 **;3c:  
** and hatsune miku a piece of shit!!!

 **;3c:  
** he deserves a blob of paint to the head!

 **angie!!!:  
** oh my….angie hopes that since the paint ouma stole belongs to her that she won’t get in trouble…

 **screaming:  
** that’s your concern right now??

 **angie!!!:  
** well, angie will pray for ouma’s survival~~!!

 **(pain)ist:  
** NO BUT GUYS WHAT DO WE DO

 **(pain)ist:  
** ouma is going to die!!!

 **shingucci:  
** He won’t die. Worst-case scenario, he’ll end up with a few broken bones.

 **shingucci:  
** Perhaps in a comatose state. But I’m sure he’ll be fine.

 **mystery man:  
** you wrote that as if it was the most natural thing in the world

 **shingucci:  
** I’m sure to Juzo Sakakura that it is

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** SICK BURN

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** anyways shittygane send me the footage of everything you fucking get

 **(pain)ist:  
** no!!!

 **(pain)ist:  
** ouma is going to get himself hurt!! don’t you all care???

 **maki:  
** I want to kill him.

 **maki:  
** unfortunately, he will live after this.

 **i love girls:  
** ^^^

 **mystery man:  
** to be honest he deserves it if he’s going to prank The juzo sakakura

 **Gentleman Gonta:  
** Oh, but pranking is bad, right?

 **(pain)ist:  
** yeah!!! what gonta said!!!

 **Gentleman Gonta:  
** But Gonta thinks that maybe Juzo Sakakura should get pranked. He’s mean to bugs.

 **(pain)ist:  
** , oh

 **live to serve:  
** From my spot here from the window, I can see Ouma with bottles that contain bright colored liquid and what appears to be a squirt gun.

 **live to serve:  
**...Several squirt guns.

 **mystery man:  
** he’s

 **mystery man:  
** gonna die the splatoon way

 **live to serve:  
** I believe Momota-kun will die as well if he’s dragged into this situation.

 **(pain)ist:  
** GUYS

 **(pain)ist:  
** DON’T YOU AT LEAST WORRY FOR MOMOTA-KUN’S SAFETY?? 

 **KIIBO:  
** And he just got his phone back from the headmaster, too…

 **KIIBO:  
** This is really unfortunate for Momota-kun....

 **;3c:  
** if that weren’t you, kiibo, typing that, i would have thought it was sarcasm

 **KIIBO:  
** What??

 **screaming:  
** ah, well...what do we do???

 **(pain)ist:  
** i don’t know!!!

 **maki:  
** ouma can go die. but momota didn’t really do anything

 **maki:  
** i’m not killing sakakura

 **(pain)ist:  
** yeah don’t

 **live to serve:  
**...Shinguuji, if you’re in the vent, I can hear you.

 **mystery man:  
** oof. caught

 **shingucci:  
** …

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** CAUGHT RED HANDED, PANTS DOWN

 **;3c:  
** pretty sure his pants would still be on...

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** what’s he doin

 **live to serve:  
** He’s getting out.

 **;3c:  
** ah! which room are you in, by the way? do you have a good angle??

 **shingucci:  
** [img-8839i8dfs2.png](https://i.imgur.com/Yx8OkQ4.png)

 **shingucci:  
** It is a fairly good angle.

 **mystery man:  
** the look on toujou’s face is a mood

 **live to serve:  
** He crawled out of a vent.

 **;3c:  
** ok!! i’m heading over since i don’t want to be alone caught filming

 **;3c:  
** i’m like a minute away since i was heading over anyways!!

 **live to serve:  
**...that’s lovely?

 **screaming:  
** is he...doing anything??

 **shingucci:  
** currently, he’s filling up numerous water guns with red, white, and green liquid.

 **angie!!!:  
** nyahaha! that matches the colors that were stolen from angie!

 **live to serve:  
** I believe it’s a mixture of water and paint. They’re in water bottles.

 **mystery man:  
** christmas colors?

 **shingucci:  
** yes. Is this...a holiday season prank?

 **:3c:  
** by the way!! I just got to toujou and shinguuji

 **live to serve:  
** yes, a few moments ago...

 **screaming:  
** he's online

 **screaming:  
** ouma’s online

 **(pain)ist:  
** HES WHAT

 **shingucci:  
** oh?

 **(pain)ist:  
** KOKICHI OUMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!

 **bow down:  
** [img-990gh752aghe78.png](https://i.imgur.com/IVLnHPN.png)

 **bow down:  
** sakakura-chan’s about to see hell!!

 **(pain)ist:  
** why are you doing this!!!

 **;3c:  
** I'm filming! in one sec since I can't film and text at the same time

 **shingucci:  
** Toujou-san and I can confirm that…

 **bow down:  
** also I guess momota-chan is my new partner in crime now nishishi!! can't see him in the photo but he's right next to me he says hi

 **bow down:  
** sorrrryy, saihara-chan and harumaki!

 **maki:  
** I'm going to kill you.

 **tired and gay:  
** that doesn't sound apologetic at all..

 **bow down:  
** oops! my bad

 **(pain)ist:  
** why are you doing this Momota-kun

 **angie!!!:  
** kami-sama says, maybe it's bribery? blackmail?

 **bow down:  
** it's a mystery

 **bow down:  
** anyways! it's time for sakakura-chan to get Hecked

 **mystery man:  
** now this is a dilemma

 **mystery man:  
** on one hand, it's ouma

 **mystery man:  
** on the other hand. momota is helping him and it's sakakura who they're pranking

 **screaming:  
** well, he’s offline now.

 **angie!!!:  
** angie's going to pray.

 **shingucci:**  
oh.

 **angie!!!:  
** oh oh???

 **mystery man:  
** oh Worm?

 **live to serve:  
** he just fired the first shot.

 **(pain)ist:  
** AAAAAAAAAA

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** GET FUCKED SUCKAKURA YOU FUCKING SHIT!!!

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** shittygane better send me the fucking video after this is over

 **(pain)ist:  
** they’re going to die!!

 **shingucci:  
** oh dear sakakura looks mad Oh my god look at that those two are going to die AAAAAAAAH Oh my God He's firing again he's firing red this time, this is what you get for calling hatsume miku a bitch fucker Shirogane-san please calm He's looking out he's going for them oh my god!!! Send text send the text shinguuji-kun OH MY GOD? SEND THE TEXT SHINGUUJI SHINGUUJI SEND THE TEXT

 **screaming:  
** wh

 **screaming:  
** wh a t

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** IS THAT FUCKING TEXT TO SPEECH

 **mystery man:  
** i think i’m fuckong dyin g

 **(pain)ist:  
** oh ym god!!!

 **don’t.:  
** this is going to make me die

 **mystery man:  
** ok but one moment to appreciate shirogane’s “this is what you get for calling hatsume miku a bitch fucker” and since this is text to speech then both toujou and shinguuji were silent when she said that

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** KJFHSJHGJDHJDK

 **screaming:  
** shirogane-san can be quite petty….

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** call her tf out

 **screaming:  
** i mean, she’d probably be out there with the paint if she knew, right?

 **shingucci:  
** Yes, it’s text to speech It’s text to speech because there’s already a, Shirogane-san video that I’m recording and Shirogane-san you might want to see this Oh dear What?? oh!! oH MY GOD HE’S GOING SPLAT TOON ON HIM shirogane-san please calm down MOMOTA-KUN NO HE GOT Please calm down MOMOTA-KUN shirogane-san, momota-kun is going to die He will be dearly missed. really it’s a pity he was dragged into this. I, for one, have to agree Yeah

 **don’t.:  
** well momota’s dead.

 **mystery man:  
** the most terrifying thing about this is that you don’t know who’s saying what

 **tired and gay:  
** you kinda can, though…

 **mystery man:  
** i

 **mystery man:  
** did you come online just to send that and kill me??

 **i love girls:  
** there’s nothing wrong with that!!

 **angie!!!:  
** this is a disaster!

 **mystery man:  
** I can’t fucking believe momota-kun’s fucking dead!!

 **(pain)ist:  
** that’s not a good thing!!

 **shingucci:  
** well momota-kun’s dead. the two of you, I don’t think using text to speech is such a good idea Ah you’re right but OH MY GOD HE FOUND OUMA He what? oh my god ouma’s fucking dead! he’s dead he’s Oh dear, Oh my god but he still has paint oh. oh my god. did he just? yes i believe he did

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** BITCH WHAT’D HE DO

 **maki:  
** I hope he died.

 **angie!!!:  
** that’s mean!!

 **maki:  
** what’s your point

 **(pain)ist:  
** TWO OF OUR CLASSMATES JUST DIED AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED

 **live to serve:  
** h

 **KIIBO:  
** Toujou-san?

 **live to serve:  
** hnmfkm.h;’’

 **mystery man:  
** did we kill toujou

 **(pain)ist:  
** potentially three of our classmates just died

 **live to serve:  
** thisi s tsumugi and oh myfukcking god uoma just fuckidng splat sakakua when he tried to grabh im/;

 **(pain)ist:  
** he WHAT

 **live to serve:  
** it’s important enouhg for me to type this instead of using shinguuji’s text to speech/

 **don’t:  
** they’re both dead

 **shingucci:  
** He what!!! my, what a turn of events This will be quite a mess to handle and I hope they both walk out of this alive Right right?? Oh my god now he’s running there he goes Is this like sonic?

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** I’M FUCKING PISSING MYSEFL

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** WHO THE FUCK JUST SAID THAT LAST PART

 **mystery man:  
** if it wasn’t shirogane i’m actually going to fucking die

 **shingucci:  
** yes this is like sonic are you actually into sonic? by sonic do you mean the, blue hedgehog?

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** FGISUIUGFKJDSFGJFH

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** “by sonic do you mean the, blue hedgehog?”

 **mystery man:  
** I’M CRYING

 **mystery man:  
** this is going to ruin my eyeliner

 **(pain)ist:  
** GUYS MOMOTA-KUN AND OUMA-KUN ARE GOING TO DIE

 **angie!!!:  
** oh, but this means that either shinguuji or toujou said “is this like sonic?” right??

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** oH MY FUCKING GOD

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** HGKJSKJHFJHKKDJFKJFDHFD EITHER IS FUCKING HILAROUS

 **mystery man:  
** choose your fighter

 **(pain)ist:  
** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA’

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** humanity is beautiful sonic or perfect sonic

 **angie!!!:  
** if it’s toujou then it’s a sonic that would kick your ass!

 **tired and gay:  
** yeah...she could probably benchpress us

 **shingucci:  
** oh!! guys they’re talking about you and sonic in the group chat. they are? yes! it’s um...Well this is quite interesting. Toujou-san could probably benchpress me and most of us in the class. Yeah toujou-san you’re super strong Oh that’s, you could probably kill me and i’d still thank you , Shirogane-san please note that this is being recorded on your phone and it’s being sent to the others

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** THAT’S PRETTY GAY

 **tired and gay:  
** yeah that’s p gay...

 **screaming:  
** but same

 **screaming:  
** i too am gay and want death

 **(pain)ist:  
** ,

**KIIBO:  
  
**

**mystery man:  
  
**

**screaming:  
  
**

**screaming:  
** guys i’m joking

 **shingucci:  
** GUYS GUYS GUYS WAIT what is it?

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** oooooh what’s this

 **mystery man:  
** owo?

 **don’t.:  
** don’t

 **mystery man:  
** ok

 **shingucci:  
** HE JUST oh my word CAUGHT OUMA GUYS NO!!!

 **i love girls:  
** GOOD!!!

 **mystery man:  
** [ toujou / shinguuji voice ] oh my word

 **angie!!!:  
** oh, word??? ? ? they’re going to get detention, nyahaha~~

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** oh he’s fucked

 **(pain)ist:  
** ah, ouma-kun’s now dead…

 **screaming:  
** god i wish that were me

 **(pain)ist:  
** are you okay????

**screaming:  
  
**

**screaming:  
** moving on

 **shingucci:  
** i can’t believe ouma-kun is dead Did he get Momota-kun too? Yes I believe he did and I hope the two don’t get Uh, guys? expelled. What is it?

 **(pain)ist:  
** thiiis makes me nervous

 **shingucci:  
** um. he’s looking over here. He’s what.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** OH SHIT YOU’RE FUCKED

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** THREE FUCKING HONOR STUDENTS DEAD

 **i love girls:  
** run!!! at least shirogane and toujou, run!!

 **don’t.:  
** well this was eventful.

 **maki:  
** i wish you all good luck.

 **shingucci:  
** He’s coming over now. well it was nice knowing you guys

 **mystery man:  
** mood

 **shingucci:  
** do we run?? do we get in the vents?? what do we do Shinguuji-kun please turn off text to speech

 **mystery man:  
** oh my fucking god all three of them in the vents

 **i love girls:  
** your worst nightmares are coming true, menace!

 **;3c:  
** guys we’re hecked!!!

 **(pain)ist:  
** guys we can’t lose five classmates

 **screaming:  
** yeah i agree

 **;3c:  
** nno that’s not going to happen we’re getting into the vents to hide

 **screaming:  
** what

 **(pain)ist:  
** what??

 **;3c:  
** sshinguuji first. i don’t know why we aren’t running since they both can run well which is unfair

 **mystery man:  
** i mean kirumi can kick all of our asses in gym and shinguuji’s got legs?

 **screaming:  
** also adrenaline.

 **;3c:  
** well since juzo sakakura is heading over to us right now we’re escaping

 **screaming:  
** by using the vents?

 **shingucci:  
** yes

 **;3c:  
** i’ll upload the video later when we’re not in fear of our lives !!

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** PLEASE DO

 **mystery man:  
** but are you getting into the vents in the classroom he expects you to be in?

 **shingucci:  
** yes.

 **shingucci:  
** juzo sakakura is not a patient man. He likely won’t check the vents

 **live to serve:  
** if he does, to be frank, we will all go down together.  

 **shinguuji:  
** but frrom that angle of the classroom i don’t think he would have seen our faces, much less know who we were anyways

 **mystery man:  
** you know shits real when they start making typos

 **mystery man:  
** but y’all are in the same class as momota and ouma. is that not suspicious

 **angie!!!:  
** and, and!! wasn’t toujou supposed to be cleaning that room anyways??

 **live to serve:  
** I was supposed to be cleaning the rooms down the hallway but I decided to clean that room as well, since i had time to kill

 **angie!!!:  
** oh i see i see

 **don’t.:  
** so you’ve got a chance.

 **;3c:  
** w

 **mystery man:  
** w?

 **;3c:  
** shinguuji-kun gets into vents really quickly

 **mystery man:  
** oh my god

 **(pain)ist:  
** but wait haven’t you seen him get out of a vent???

 **mystery man:  
** yeah but i think getting in and getting out are two different procedures

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** ;)

 **mystery man:  
** i’m not into that kinda stuff iruma

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** yeah i know

 **shingucci:  
** I would also like to say that shirogane-san gets into a vent rather quickly as well

 **mystery man:  
** how long does it take to get from the courtyard to the classroom???

 **shingucci:  
** I sincerely hope, a long time.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** wait wait is shittygane getting into the vent rn

 **shingucci:  
** She got into the vent and is helping toujou-san at the moment.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** so her back is to you

 **i love girls:  
** i will come there and kick your nasty stick ass if you even think about it!!!

 **shingucci:  
** Just who do you think I am?

 **mystery man:  
** skinny tall vent crawler

 **screaming:  
**...it’s true.

 **shingucci:  
** I would never do something like that. That’s...uncivilized, and quite frankly, disgusting.

 **screaming:  
** that’s also true!

 **shingucci:  
** I am not the cook from the 77th class.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** OH THE COOK IS FUCKING ASS I HATE THAT PIECE OF SHIT

 **i love girls:  
** THAT MENACE IS THE WORST

 **shingucci:  
** …....shirogane says to type “if shinguuji-kun did that, I would kill him, leave his dead body to rot in the vents, and then frame sakakura-kun for his murder”

**screaming:  
  
**

**(pain)ist:  
  
**

**mystery man:  
  
**

**i love girls:  
  
**

**don’t.:  
  
**

**GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** shittygane what the fuck

 **screaming:  
** she can be quite…,

 **screaming:  
** picture a vague hand motion here

 **(pain)ist:  
** are any of you guys ok???

 **mystery man:  
** no

 **screaming:  
** not really

 **shingucci:  
** Juzo Sakakura could break into this classroom any moment now and kill me.

 **(pain)ist:  
** ……………...true. guys stay safe though!!

 **shingucci:  
** we’re now all in the vent and toujou-san just closed it.

 **;3c:  
** it’s really dusty…

 **mystery man:  
** rip toujou

 **live to serve:  
** I’ll live.

 **mystery man:  
** oh

 **;3c:  
** wwe’re backing away from the door right now

 **mystery man:  
** times everybody has gone into vents:

 **mystery man:  
** shinguuji: like infinite | shirogane: 2 | toujou: 1

 **screaming:  
** i hope none of those get added on to.

 **;3c:  
** mkghjf

 **;3c:  
** shit !/

 **mystery man:  
** did he get in?

 **;3c:  
** yes

 **shingucci:  
** it’s fine, we’re in the vents.

 **mystery man:  
** i hate that sentence with the entirety of my being. don’t taint shirogane and toujou with your vent crawling ,, observation things

 **shingucci:  
** what?

 **live to serve:  
** He’s walking around the classroom.

 **shingucci:  
** I know for a fact that we’re hidden from sight from where he is.

 **screaming:  
** why do you know that

 **shingucci:  
** that’s irrelevant. Just know that we’ll be fine.

 **;3c:  
** he muttered “tch, those fucking kids got away” and then stormed out.

 **(pain)ist:  
** so you’re safe??

 **;3c:  
** yeah!!

 **mystery man:  
** are you going to get back via the vents

 **shingucci:  
** yes. he might be watching out for us for a while.

 **mystery man:  
** dammit.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** so now shittygane will see shitgoopee’s ass while titjou will see shittygane’s ass?

 **live to serve:  
** Iruma-san.

 **;3c:  
** Iruma-san!!!

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** eep

 **live to serve:  
** Do not suggest we are doing anything lewd.

 **shingucci:  
** I will tear out your nerves. 

 **;3c:  
** why would you write that???

 **live to serve:  
** Anyways…

 **live to serve:  
** We’ll all be going offline, since we unfortunately need to escape.

 **(pain)ist:  
** bye!!

 **screaming:  
** and they’re offline.

 **angie!!!:  
** angie thinks toujou-san was angry!! and kami-sama agrees

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** yeah no shit cult girl

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** i know i’m fucked

 **don’t.:  
** well your situation can’t get worse than momota and ouma.

 **(pain)ist:  
** will they,, even be in class tomorrow??

 **mystery man:  
** what’s the procedure for pranking the head of security??

 **maki:  
** death

 **mystery man:  
** oof that’s gotta hurt

 **(pain)ist:  
** guys,,

 **maki:  
** they’ll probably have to clean up the paint and get detention for a few weeks.

 **maki:  
** if I had to guess.

 **(pain)ist:  
** oh i guess that’s...not so bad?

 **maki:  
** it really isn’t

 

[ 12: 23 am ]

 **mystery man:  
** so like..any updates

 **live to serve:  
** i cannot fathom how you deal with all this dust, Shinguuji-kun.

 **shingucci:  
** it’s usually better than that.

 **live to serve:  
** I would hope.

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** where the FUCK is the video

 **(pain)ist:  
** shirogane-san’s probably sleeping!!!

 **GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS:  
** shittygane better wake the fuck up

 

[ 3:49 am ]

 **bow down:  
** i lived bitch

 **;3c:  
** top-ten-anime-deaths.mp4

 **bow down:  
** ,

 **bow down:  
** why

 **;3c:  
** ;3c

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's lowkey christmas edition but it kinda isn't,, but fhjhkjdf yeah?? i'll add art to this if i have the time ( my artblog on tumblr is @akodraws if you want to see more ) they'll probably be messy but yeah.  
> also here's,, a link explaining who said what the voice to text if you couldn't tell: https://pastebin.com/GxfvJ78R ( the mystery of who said is this like sonic? is solved in the link if you're that curious haha)

**Author's Note:**

> hjkfdhdjkhf hella hey it's another ndrv3 chatfic  
> my tumblr is @wrenkos!! if you want to scream w me about it


End file.
